bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frag Bombs
0 (free), $255 (BTD5 easy); $300 (BTD5 medium); $325 (BTD5 hard); $360 (BTD5 Impoppable) or 5 Kreds |Row 4 title = Abilities |Row 4 info = When a bomb hits a bloon, it explodes and sends fragments out that can pop bloons that are immune to explosions (Black Bloon, Zebra Bloon). }} Frag Bombs is an upgrade for the Bomb Tower. When a bomb or missile hits a bloon, it explodes, sending out 8 fragments which can pop even more bloons, as well as Black and Zebra Bloons. The Frag Bomb is a free Premium Upgrade in Bloons Tower Defense 4. It made its debut in Bloons Tower Defense 3. Bloons TD 3 Frag Bombs is a new upgrade which allows bombs to send out 8 sharp fragments after they hit a Bloon. Explosions cannot pop Black Bloons, but fragments can. Each fragment can pop 1 Bloon. Bloons TD 4 The Frag Bomb upgrade enables Bomb Towers to damage Black Bloons and Zebra Bloons indirectly (direct explosions will not affect it; the fragments that fly out will). The upgrade can be purchased when you create your Ninjakiwi account. Unlike other items in the shop, frag bombs are free (on Kongregate they cost 5 Kreds instead). This upgrade is helpful when you have mobs of bloons coming at you. Bloons TD 5 Similarly to BTD3, Frag Bombs is the second upgrade of the first path in BTD5. It still damages bloons in the same way, as well as increase the range of the Bomb Tower slightly. However, getting the next upgrade, Cluster Bombs, gets rid of Frag Bombs, ceasing the ability to pop blacks and zebras without the aid of a level 3 Bombing Range. Bloons TD 6 This upgrade returns as the second upgrade on the third path. Upon explosion, it emits 8 frags that each deal 1 damage with 1 pierce. These frags cannot gain buffs from any source and cannot damage bloons with the lead property, but can damage bloons with the black property. It also slightly increases range by 4.1%. It costs $300 on medium difficulty. Gallery BTD3 Frag Bombs upgrade button.PNG|The upgrade button in BTD3. BTD3 Frag Bomb.png|Frag Bombs in BTD3. Frag bomb btd4.png|Frag Bombs in use in BTD4. Bombfragstd5.PNG|A bomb from a Bomb Tower sending off its shrapnel. Frag bombs icon btd5.png|BTD5 icon btdbfrags.png|Bloons TD Battles Mobile artwork fragbmc.png|BMC artwork 55A65578-C9BA-459A-9E27-14F0359B3A6D.jpeg|Frag Bombs 0.1 seconds after exploding at a Dark Dirigible Titan in BMC Before frag BTD6.png|Frag Bomb Shooter in BTD6 shooting before frags come out BTD6 frags.png|Fragments coming out of a bomb in BTD6 IMG_3439.PNG|Frag Bomb fragments in BMC Mobile 002-BombShooter.png|Official BTD6 artwork Frag Bombs Icon BTD6.png|BTD6 upgrade icon Trivia *A Frag Bomb Tower is capable of hitting every single type of bloon except for those of which are camouflaged. The Fragments will hit black and zebra bloons, because they don't count as explosive damage. This is useful if the player lacks a level 3 Bombing Range, as it makes it less of a necessity. However, it's still useful, as the explosion itself can hit Black and Zebra bloons with a level 3 Bombing Range. *The Bomb Tower is capable of popping multiple layers of a bloon with this upgrade, as the explosion plus its fragments can hit the same bloon. This can make it possible to immediately destroy smaller bloons such as Blue Bloons and Green Bloons, as well as deal more damage to MOAB class bloons due to their size. *With Monkey Fort, each frag will pierce 2 bloons. *Frags are more likely to hit Regen Bloons, as they are larger than most Bloons. Also, frags will appear directly over a Regen Bloon, causing them to pop extra layers due to its large size. *Bug thats not fixed - In BTD5 it takes off 2 layers and sometimes the second upgrade of clusters the bombs after a explosion release frags. *In BTD5 and BTD6, Frag Bombs slightly increases the range of the Bomb Tower. Category:Upgrades Category:Premium Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Radius Boost Upgrades Category:Bomb Tower Category:Explosives Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Free Premium Stuff Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD5 Tier 2 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 2 Upgrades